


Alex knew Wade was going to marry him

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Cable - Fandom, Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), cablepool - Fandom
Genre: Cable & Deadpool (2004) #31, Cable - Freeform, Cablepool - Freeform, Comedy, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool References, Deadpool being Deadpool, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Nathan Summers - Freeform, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Romance, Wade Wilson - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex noticed they liked each other the moment Wade brought him home to meet him. He watched as Nate and Wade started off with a friendship, then becomes in a relationship, and now...marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LET ME IN PIZZA FACE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cablepool so I'm sorry if I don't say everything correctly, I'm trying >~

"Come on Wade! You owe me big time after you crashed my sister's birthday party and started flirting with my grandma-" A red elastic hand was shoved onto the raven boys mouth with small force. His violet eyes narrowed at the rubber hand pressing against his mouth as Wade shushed him.

Deadpool, the merc still in uniform was covering his childhood friends mouth from blowing a total embarrassing story from his part. It wasn't like he regretted flirting with that bag of bones, her boobs were double Ds. But he really didn't want to get in a fight with his old friend Alex. "First of all, I asked you if she was single! Secondly, I got into some trouble with cancer...and I don't have my handsome face anymore."

The raven boy was named Alex Harrison. He glared at his stupid friend and smacked his hand away from his mouth. Allowing him to snap at his friend again. "I thought you were talking about my sister, not my grandma! She's taken!"

Wade blinked, but you couldn't tell because of the Deadpool mask he had on. "Really? By who?"

"Oh I don't know...MY GRANDPA!?"

Alex was holding a ruffle bag over his shoulder and a box full of his personal items. He had come to Hollywood in search of a journalist job, but Wade doesn't want to share his apartment with him. It took Alex hours to finally get contact with Wade, he had to change his name search from 'Wade Wilson' to 'Deadpool Mercenary'. "Let me in Wade! I can help you pay rent and stuff."

"I'm not worried about rent!" Deadpool rubbed the side of his mask and looked around the hall for any sign of a person. He held a hand up and signaled Alex to come closer.

Alex blinked and inched himself closer to Wade, letting the mask rub against his right ear, "what's up?"

"I LOOK LIKE FUCKING FREDDY KRUGER WITH EXTRA PEPPERONI TOPPINGS AND ROTTING CHEESE!" Wade screamed into his childhood friends ear . "I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS! EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED SINCE I LEFT OUR TOWN! ALSO, HOW'S YOUR MOM DOING!? SHE SENT ME SOME COOKIES ON CHRISTMAS AND I LOVE HER SO THANK HER FOR ME!" 

Alex backed away from Wade with a throbbing earlobe, "shit Wade! Can't you say that in a smaller tone!?" He rubbed his ear to smoothe the pain of lost of hearing and looked at his friend, "what's wrong with how you look?"

"I've...changed...since I got cancer..." He scratched his cheek with his glove and continued blabbing. "It's hard to explain, but I'm a monster now-well not a monster, but an ugly mutant that lives forever. Like, I can't die, trust me, I've tried on many occasions! I wish I can die, wooooo, now Death, what a total babe. She wants me to be devoted to her, but I can't die so you see my problem right? Now you're lucky, you get to see her in maybe forty years.-"

"-Wade." Alex stopped his friend from explaining the concept. Taking a step closer to Wade's apartment door, "I know you had cancer and I know you're a superhero now-."

"I'm not a hero! I'm a merc! I'm a merc! I'm a merc! I'm a merc!" The raven boy could feel daggers being thrown his way from the way his mask scrunched up. Wilson stomped his right foot repeatedly as he kept yelling the same word over and over. "Merc! Merc! Merc!" 

"Alright!" Alex finally shouted to end the constant chanting. He turned his head to the right and muttered under his breath, "merc,...more like merc with the mouth..." He brought his attention back to his friend to see he had stopped talking and had his arms crossed. Harrison huffed, "please, I need to live with you. Hell, if you looked like a potato, I'd still be your friend, so show me your face so I can start unpacking." 

Wade growled at his demand and removed his mask in a flash to reveal his ugly face. "Do you want to be a roommate with this!?" 

Alex's eyes went huge when he saw his old friend known for having celebrities looks...to look like Freddy Krueger. His skin was completely burned...he had scars surrounding his face and small splotchy tumors crowing upside his head. 

Wade's bright blue eyes were full of disgust and hurt, "you see!?" He gestured for the raven to look at his hideous facial features. "I look like Ryan Reynolds crossed with a shar-pei!"

It was completely gruesome, and it sure made Alex feel distraught from looking at his face.  
Wade was his friend, he wasn't going to be an asshole and tell him the harsh truth, plus, he didn't care what Wilson looked like. Shaking his head he commented on his face, "it's not bad at all. I think you look good." He knew he would get used to his face with a little time, it didn't mean nothing to him.

Wade raised his middle finger up at Alex and turned on his heel and walked inside his apartment. "Fine. You can live here."

Violet eyes gleamed when he claimed victory over Wade's stubborn insecurities. He walked inside the apartment and noticed very odd things. Before Alex can look for a job, he needs to clean the hell out of this place! There was blood on the walls, furniture was knocked over, and there was over ten thousand pancakes by the stove (not even touched or eaten!!). 

The Canadian raven tossed his riffle bag on the olive green couch and placed his memory box on the coffee table as he began humming to himself. A phone next to him started buzzing immediately after he started opening the box.

Ring. 

Ring.

"I'll get it!" Deadpool called from his bedroom. He skipped into the living room wearing his mask again while singing and sat on the coffee table next to Alex's box, placing the phone next to his ear. "Deadpool! Who do you want me to stab?"

Alex rolled his eyes at the blunt question. What if it was someone with the wrong number? Or maybe a friend?

Wade's face froze after a minute, "Cable?..."

Alex stopped retrieving his shirts from his box as he noticed Wilson's voice changed from cheery to a serious tone. Was he talking about the tv or a guy?

"I...I can't. I just got a new roommate...heh, maybe another time?" Wade sighed, "oh...you're leaving for a few weeks?" 

Alex nudged his friends shoulder to get his attention. When he saw Wilson look at him he spoke, "go ahead and go. I'll be fine, I'll just be unpacking."

Deadpool tilted his head to the side with a little suspicion, "are you sure?"

The raven nodded, "totally, go have fun."

Wade suddenly grinned again and pressed the phone back on his ear. "Nate, you better bring a lot of money, because you so owe me for not harassing Irene for a whole day! You promised!" 

\---------------------------------------------

Wade left to go meet his friend at the bar around six. Alex finished packing a few hours ago. It was almost midnight and he had finished tidying Wade's living room at least. He was sitting on the couch with a beer of his own in his hand as he watched the tv. There was struggle to find a channel that wasn't full of porn, but he finally found a cartoon channel. Hey, it was better to see a talking sponge then girls blowing the pool guy with a thong on. ...Wait what?

While Alex was rethinking his judgement on the last topic, he heard a thud at the front door. 

The door slammed open with a drunk Wade limping in with his hands out,  
"I CAME IN LIKE A-," tumbling over, he landed on the kitchen ground. "....Wrecking ball...."

Alex looked up from his spot on the couch, "what the fuck?" He shook his head in shame at the sad state Wade was in. His butt was the only thing not on the floor, it was sticking up in the air on full display for the other to see. "I'm guessing drinks went well for you?"

"Mm...my healing factor hasn't fully recovered yet...I think I drank way too much!" He sulked on the floor.

"How much did you drink?" The raven asked as he strolled over to the body lying on the kitchen floor. He got on a knee and admired Wilson's unmasked face again. It didn't take him at a huge surprise like the last encounter did. 

"Somewhere between 12 and 200..." Wade answered from his spot on the ground. 

"I highly doubt you drank over 200." Alex looked over his shoulder and noticed no one else's presence. "Your friend didn't help you up here?"

"He had to fucking save the world...AGAIN...FOR LIKE THE TENTH TIME!" 

Like a freaking miracle, Wade got off the ground, in perfect health. He stretched his arms out to the side and yawned, "that feels better! Man, I'm tired! Hey Alex, did you get everything settled in your room?"

Alex got off the ground and didn't pay attention to how Wade suddenly regained his normal state of mind. "Yeah, I've actually been cleaning also since I had time to spare." He followed his roommate to his room and realized he'll have to clean Wilson's room too. There was guns and grenades scattered around the floor, 'Jugs' magazines overflowing on his nightstand, and pizza slices flung at the walls. (Seriously!? What's with Deadpool and wasting good food!?")  
"How was drinks with Nate?"

"That asshole wanted me to do this job for ten thousand dollars." Wade started stripping off his Deadpool merchandised jacket, revealing a white undershirt. It seemed Wilson had scars all over his body, not just his head.

Violet eyes widen and Alex smiled big, "ten thousand!? That's awesome!"

Wade smirked at his innocent friends enthusiasm, "ten thousand dollars to kill this guy named Vladimir Palto, a Russian mafia leader."

"Kill?" The raven leaned against his roommates doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, "he wants you to kill a mafia leader? ...Why?" Alex can't be surprised that Wade has killed people in the past, but he didn't know he was the assassinator. 

The blue eyed boy tossed the white undershirt over his head, allowing Alex to scan his body to spot all the scars that took over his toned body. "Because he's forming a plot to commit a bombing attack on Providence and blah, blah, blah." 

Alex raised an eyebrow at how calm and uninterested Wade was toward this big job. "Aren't you a little scared?"

The mutant shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his dresser to pull out a Deadpool night shirt. "Nah, I'm used to this."

"Are you going to take the job?"

"I need to pay bills so yup." Wade slid the shirt on and jumped onto his bed that was already occupied with a blowup doll and nude magazines surrounding him. "So I'll be leaving with Nate for a few weeks so try not to miss me that much, which is impossible because you love me so much."

"Don't you feel bad for those you kill?" Alex decided to ask, ignoring Deadpool's usual blabber.

"I don't care who I kill, I just need to be paid."

The raven sighed, he'd expect some more words, but if he asked, he knew Wade wouldn't shut up after that. Turning on his heel, he exited the room, "whatever, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Don't you want a goodnight kiss?" Wade cooed from his bedside. "I got some nice massage oil from Las Vegas and I'm sure since it's the first chapter the author is trying to make you look like a love interest for me, but we all know who I actually want is-."

"Shut up!" Alex shouted from the living room, he had no idea what he was chattering about.

\---------------------------------------------

"What the hell?!" Alex scrubbed harder on the pizza stain Wade left a few weeks ago after they had pizza. It wouldn't come out and he's been rubbing it with all his might for the last three days. "Not even club soda gets rid of you!?"

It's been two weeks since the raven saw his friend and he has gotten a call from Wade that he should be home today. Alex used all his might to cleanup the whole apartment in the short time span. He deserved a trophy for turning this dump into a five star hotel room. Dishes were put away, walls were clean of any disgusting liquids, furniture was placed correctly, no more trash on the floor, and all the stains were almost cleared. 

Alex sighed and threw the washcloth on the table, "it's hopeless, Wade stained the wall for good." 

He got up from the table and walked over to his roommates room to make sure he cleaned his room perfectly. Everything was put away and neatly folded as they should be. Alex was about to shut the door till a box caught his eye from the other side of the room. It had one corner peeking out from under the bed.

What was that? He didn't see it there before while he was picking Wade's guns up...

Alex pulled the box out from under the bed and quickly opened it, not caring for Wade's privacy.  
It had a..."teddy bear?" He took the stuff animal out of the box and admired it, "a deadly mercenary has a fucking teddy bear hidden away under his bed." Flipping it around he saw the small tag on the back of the bears ear, curious to see who gave this to Wade.

"To: Wade

From: Made you look"

Made you look? That doesn't even make sense. Maybe it's an inside joke. There was no note attached so that didn't give him any leads on who gave it to him.

Alex tossed the bear back into the box and plunged it back under the bed, out of site. 

\---------------------------------------------

Wade walked through the door with scents of vanilla and cinnamon hitting his scarred nostril. His eyes got huge when he took off his mask to notice his apartment has been cleaned up. He spotted Alex in the kitchen stirring a crockpot. 

Deadpool snickered when he saw his childhood friend wearing a purple apron, "honey, I'm home." 

Alex looked over his shoulder with a beaming smile, "welcome home-uh?" The raven watched Wilson stepping into the kitchen and holding his right arm in his left hand. His pupils went small as his mouth gaped open in horror. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Wade came over to Alex and took his right arm and held it up to the raven, "let me give you a 'HAND'," he began swinging it around childishly like it was a regular manikin arm, "GET IT!? AHAHA!" 

"GET YOUR MUTANT ARM AWAY FROM ME!" Alex screeched, and holds the wooden spoon he used to stir above his head in defense. "Wade, I swear, try me!"

He laughed at the squeamish boy and placed his arm back on his shoulder, waiting for his healing factor to start its magic. Wilson sat on a barstool at the counter with a happy grin plastered on his face. "I killed him."

Alex didn't think he should congratulate his friend on killing another human being, but it is helping them pay bills. Holding back his conscience thoughts on the subject, he smiled and nodded toward Wade. "Good job Wade."

"Heh," the mutant tapped his fingers on the marble countertop and stared at the pot Alex was stirring. "Do you care if I go see Nate tonight?"

The raven froze, he stopped stirring the stew and glanced over at his friend. "See Nate? B-But you just got home...haven't you guys been together this whole time?" Oh gosh, Alex had to turn his head away from Wilson, he felt like a needy wife. Rotating the spoon once again in the stew he continued, "what I meant is, are you guys...you know..."

"Nate's basically my best friend, we aren't dating." Wade grabbed the gun that was in his back pocket and started twirling it around in his hand. "He doesn't roll that way." The gun fell down and landed on the ground, causing a huge thud. "Dammit!"

Alex blinked and laughed at Wilson's stupid fail. Wade never really stated that he wasn't gay or at least bisexual. Harrison never expected his old friend to be gay since he got a lot of ladies when he was good looking, "so are you gay then?" 

Wade smirked when Alex asked him that, "am I hearing a love confession? Didn't we already talk about love interests a few weeks ago? Author, you're really pushing your luck with this guy!" Holding up a hand, he sighed in defeat, "fine, I'll consider giving him a kiss if that'll make things more spicy between us-."

Alex threw him a deadly glare over his shoulder and gritted his teeth, "s-shut up!" The raven was in the room with Deadpool for only ten minutes and he already wants to kick him out. The second best was allowing him to go see Cable or Nate, whatever he likes to be called. "Fine, go see Nate." 

"Aww, don't be sour," Wade started making kissy noises, which only made Alex grip the wooden spoon harder. "I love you too."

"So," Alex began, "you don't like Nate in a sexual way?"

For the first time ever, he was silent. "Cat caught your tongue for once?" 

Wade stopped messing with his handgun and laid it down on the counter. He propped his arms up and leans forward so he was on the edge of the stool. "What are we having for dinner pretty mama?" 

"Beef stew," Alex answered. "So you like Nate?" The raven put his index finger under his chin in thought, "hm, I've never met him, but I bet he's childish just like you." 

"I don't like Cable. I like girls, it's me Alex! I love BOOOOOOOBIES!!" Wade laughed hysterically, trying to coverup his lies.

 

"...I guess..."


	2. GIRLY SCREAMS AND BULLETS

Wade and Alex sat at the counter of the local bar. This was Wade's favorite place to go after going off and killing people. 

Deadpool rolled his mask up to lay on his nose so he could chug down his shot of whiskey. After he finished it he slammed it on the counter and sighed happily, "beer is great."

Alex laid his head against his palm and stared at his own shot that hasn't been touched, "mhm."

"We haven't hung out in a while since I had to go to Chicago to kill that drug dealer." Wade glanced over at his friend with a big grin and nudged his shoulder playfully, "you must've been lonely without me keeping you company." 

"You would think that." The raven reached for his whisky and took a small sip, "actually, I found a job for a journalist at the 'Weekend News' company."

"That's good to hear man!" Wilson huffed at his empty cup and whistled toward the female bartender. "Yo! Teresa, another round of whiskey!" 

A big chested blonde girl walked over to the two friends and smiled. "Two whiskeys coming up!"  
She didn't move, she leaned closer to the two boys with a huge smirk, "I heard a little birdie tell me that a certain metal head likes Deadpool."

Wade tilted his head to the side, "a birdie or a Wolverine?" 

"Does it matter?" Teresa shifted her eyes on Wilson's roommate, "don't tell me you're already dating someone-!" She scanned his body with a bright smile, "he's pretty cute so I approve!"

"-I'm his friend." Alex clarified, feeling his cheeks heat up from the bartenders beauty. He hasn't been dating anyone since he came to Hollywood, no one was really interested in him. 

"Well," Wade slapped Alex's back and answered on his behalf, "he's secretly gay for me, but we won't know that till further in the fanfiction." 

Violet eyes popped out as Teresa giggled at his comment and walked away from them. 

"Will you stop telling people that!" Alex hissed at the mutant angrily. This wasn't the first time Wade told someone that he was desperately in love with him. He believes Wade is the reason for him not getting lucky yet, "you're the reason why I can't get laid in this town." 

Deadpool snickered, "did you think Teresa will go home with you?" He slammed a fist on the wooden counter and had tears in his eyes, "ahaha, that's hilarious! Good luck with that, Wolvie will chase you down like an episode of Tom and Jerry! Well Jerry usually wins so maybe you will survive, but I doubt she would date you. I mean yeah Logan's chest is really hairy, but maybe she likes that. Hey! Let's ask Teresa! HEY TERESA!-Gya!"

Alex grabbed his head and lodged him in a headlock as his left eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. "Will you shut up." 

Teresa came back with another set of whiskey shots and placed them in front of the two having an episode. "Here you go boys, on the house." 

"Thanks girrrrrrl!" Wade was released from his imprisonment under Alex's arm. Sitting back in his seat, he brought his attention the bartender. "So what did Logan say?"

The blonde tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started talking, "he came into the bar with Cable the other day...and you know how Nathan gets when he's drunk."

Wade shook his head and tsked, "you humans can't hold your liquor to well."

Alex drank his shot in one gulp and kept listening to the two chattering away about the man named Nate.

"Logan said he got wasted and confessed on having a crush on you." She inched closer to him with a curious grin, "are you gonna date him? Hm? Hm?"

"No." Wade said sadly, "I can't do long distance, you know how Nate is, must save the world, see you in three months or so..." 

Harrison raised an eyebrow at the weak smile Wilson had on his face. He didn't think much about Wade and that Cable guy, until six weeks ago. Wade came to the apartment super pissed about Nate ditching him for some plan to save the world from another danger in the future. Alex still wants to meet this guy and get his own perspective of him.

Teresa sighed and leaned against the counter with her palm. "Awe, what a bummer for Summers." 

"Also, he has Domino, I'm not going to be some side dish for him."

"Amen!" She praised and clapped her hands together, "good for you!"

"HEY THREE MORE BEERS OVER HERE!" A fat man shouted from one of the booths behind the boys.

The blonde nodded her head and called back, "COMING RIGHT UP!" She placed her hand on Wade's hand and patted it twice before walking away to fill another order. 

Alex couldn't see Wilson's eyes, but he knew they weren't gleaming like a few minutes ago. He pushed his two shot glasses away from him and pulled his arm up and laid it on the table. "You like Nate don't you?"

Wade glanced at his friend and started laughing, "what!? Ahahaha, noooooooo!" Taking his second whiskey, he gulped it down. After he finished his drink he pulled his mask down to cover his mouth once again. "So you're going to be a journalist for that company? That sounds fun..."

Alex hung his head, "...yeah..."

 

After Alex paid for both of their drinks, they both were walking around downtown. Wade had a name around town, everybody looked at the two of them like they were going to kill at any moment. Alex looked in horror when a police officer cocked his gun when Deadpool skipped by him talking about tacos.

The raven felt bad for Wilson, he was in complete denial about his feelings for that Nate guy. He didn't know how to help him so he just stayed silent and allowed Wade to do all the talking.

"So," Deadpool began, ignoring all the scared faces the citizens were making at the both of them, "I've been thinking."

"There's always a first for something," Alex teased, "go on."

"My conscience told me to tell you to fuck off." Wade explained and continued talking about his thoughts. "Why would I ruin a good friendship for a chance at dating him?" 

Alex stopped walking, making a random guy next to him flinch. He watch Wade freeze after he noticed the ravens feet weren't moving anymore.  
"What do you mean?"

"Like," Wade rubbed the back of his neck and turned on his heel so he wasn't facing his friend, "what if it doesn't workout? Years of friendship down the shitter!" 

Violet eyes soften at his words and he felt a small smile cover his face, "you'll never know unless you try."

That smile didn't go unnoticed, Deadpool looked over his shoulder and raised his hands up in defense, "w-whoa! I was talking about Nate!" He made his arms into a big 'X', "no homo bro!"

Alex growled and clenched his fist together, "that's who I was talking about you big idiot!"

Wade crossed his arms with a cocky smirk hidden by his mask, "uh huh." Deadpool made a heart with his hands and showed it to Alex, "you really, really, really, really, really like me!"

The raven made a heart out of his own hands and held it up in front of Wilson. "I really, really, really, really, really," in one motion he ripped the heart apart, "hate you."

 

When they got home they both decided to watch WWE like they used to do when they were preteens. Wrestling was the manliest thing Deadpool could watch, he usually watched cartoons, porn, or Adam Sandler movies.

"Do you remember when we would pretend to be John Cena and Randy Orton, and we would wrestle in the front yard with our shirts off?" Alex asked Wade as he kept his eyes on the tv screen. He was wearing his red plaid pajama pants and a white muscle shirt he usually slept in.

Wade took his costume off an hour ago and was wearing a pair of Deadpool boxers. He was completely shirtless, not giving one fuck if Alex was comfortable sitting next to him on the couch almost naked. "Yeah, that was when I was good looking." He pouted for a minute, but then thought about it, "but I do have John Cena's muscles now soooooo..."

Alex sighed and closed his eyes, "just because you don't look like your old self doesn't mean your ugly."

"It does." Wade stated.

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does." 

"Must you be stubborn?" He tossed the merc an annoyed look before glancing back at the tv. "Man, it feels like forever since I pinned you down on the Smackdown as Randy Orton!"

"You never pinned me down! I pinned you down as John Cena!" Wilson accused.

Knock.

Knock.

Wade's head flung in the direction of the front door and he pulled a gun from his couch cushion and pointed at the door. "Who's there!?" There wasn't a answer so he stayed put, ready to face the intruder. 

Alex got off the couch and pushed his gun away from his face, "you put guns under the couch!? I've been sitting on guns for the past two months!?" He didn't wait for Deadpool's response as he went to go answer the door. 

The raven opened the door to see who it was, it was some huge guy in a trench coat. The tall man held his head up to reveal one blue eye with an 'X' scar plastered on his right eye. The left eye was a small laser thing, Alex had no idea what that was. He had pure white hair that was slicked back.

"Good evening." He greeted politely. "Is Wade home?"

Alex couldn't speak, he couldn't tell if this guy was a villain or a friend of Wade. Should he let him in? This guy looked like the bad guy from every single movie that was ever created. 

"I'm not a bad guy, I am a friend of Wade." Nate answered him as if he was talking out loud. "Is he here by chance?"

The raven furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, "h-how did you-?"

"Telepathy." He answered again.

Alex nodded his head slowly and gestured him to come inside, closing the door behind Nate. "Wade is in the living room."

When Deadpool felt their presence near he started shooting his gun toward Nate and Alex as a force of habit. Cable wasn't fazed by the others bullets flying past him. Alex however screamed like a little girl from shock and waved his hands around to get Wade's attention.

"STOP! STOOOOOOP! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" He cried and hid behind the bigger guy in the long coat. The man seemed bulletproof or was kryptonite because he wasn't harmed once by the merc.

Wade blinked at the appearance of both Alex and Cable, throwing his gun lazily to the ground, he walked over to them. Giving Alex a smirk he tapped his lips and gave him a wink, "duh."

"Hello Wade." Nate spoke, "I was hoping you were home." His eyes drifted to the scarred man's lack of clothes, "I assume you were getting ready for bed?"

The mutant put a hand on his hip and leaned forward so his face was close to Nate's chest, getting in his bubble. "Really? What do you need? Another job? I'm booked till next month. And no, my friend Alex and I were watching WWE. He used to pin me down on a matt when we were kids." Wade declared it proudly and smiled, "right Alex?"

"Stop making it sound perverse!" A voice yelled from behind Nate's back. 

Rolling his eyes, Wilson held a hand out, "so do you have a job for me?"

"No." Cable admitted truthfully, "I came to talk to you, it's about us."

Alex popped his head out from beside the giant and looked at Wade. Was this the guy-well duh it was, but is he going to go talk with him?! Wade likes this guy? 

Deadpool squinted his eyes in suspicion, but backed away from Priscilla. "Alright." 

"Would you like to go to my office?" The time traveler suggested to the merc. 

"Sure," Wade looked at Alex who was finally visible to see, "Alex, I'll be back." 

"Uh...okay." 

Cable grabbed Wade's hand and held it close to his chest, "bodyslide by two." 

In a blink of an eye the two disappeared from Alex's view. "Eh!?" 

 

It was almost three in the morning when Wade walked through the door with a cheery grin. Alex waited up all night to see how it worked out with Nate.

"How did it go?" The raven asked from his spot on the couch. "Did you guys talk about your guys friendship?"

"Yup, I told him I just want to be friends." Wade stated proudly. "I saved a friendship from being destroyed!"

".........EH!?!??............"  
\------------------------------------------

 

It's been four months since Alex started living with Wade. Living with Deadpool changed his new reputation in town. Because he lives with him, he's labeled as another crazy person. 

Alex went to the store to get groceries. He specifically asked Wade to write a list of things they'll need. This was the list he got. 

Burritos, tacos, chimichangas, boobies, pancake mix, busty Latina woman, ice cream, and season four of 'Golden Girls' starring Beu Arthur.

There was only 3/4 of the things he could actually purchase in a store that wasn't illegal or disgusting.

Alex unlocked the door with his spare key and entered the apartment. When he got inside he noticed a familiar sound, silence. Which means that Deadpool left to go do some mercenary duties. The home phone's voicemail bulb was flashing red repeatedly, signaling that the voicemail box was full. 

"I was only gone for an hour," he pressed the blue bottom and listened to the operator. Walking back to the kitchen, he placed the groceries on the counter as he started to put them all away one at a time. 

"Five missed voicemails, first one, Tuesday at 3:45 p.m." It took a minute till he heard his mothers voice on the line.

"Hi baby, I'm calling to tell you and Wade that I sent a package for you guys. I'm sure you'll really enjoy it! Love you." The voicemail ended when he put the milk in the refrigerator. 

"Next voicemail, Tuesday 3:51 p.m." Alex accidentally dropped the carrot on the floor and kneeled down to retrieve them. "Yeah...Wade, it's Domino." The raven stood up and looked over to the home phone. "I'm calling to say...I don't know what happened between you and Nathan, but try to solve your conflict with him. He hasn't been paying attention in any of the meetings and I know it's because of you...call me back."

Alex placed the carrots on the kitchen table for dinner tonight. He's never heard of a girl named Domino, but she sounded very worried about Nate. 

"Next voicemail, Tuesday 3:58 p.m." Alex took out the pancake mix and put it up in the cupboard with the cereal boxes. "Wade, I...(sigh).." The message ended with a frustrated sigh. Violet eyes keep glancing back at the voicemail box, he knew that voice belonged to Cable. 

"Next voicemail, Tuesday 3:59 p.m."

"A voicemail back to back?" Alex lifted an eyebrow and kept his eyes on the box in the other room. 

"I apologize, that was quite rude of me for hanging up without saying anything." There was a short pause before his voice was going again. "Wade, I would like it if we could meet at the bar tonight. Goodbye."

Taking the strawberries out of the plastic bag he decided to open them right away and devour one. He decided to eat something while he enjoyed the show. Listening to these voicemails were more interesting then his own social life.

"Next voicemail, Tuesday 4:01 p.m." There was a small chuckle, "it just occurred to me that I haven't left my name, it's Nate. Goodbye."

Alex snorted and took another bite out of his strawberry, "he's sure polite."

"Next voicemail, Tuesday 4:15 p.m." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harrison jumped back from the shriek that suddenly came from the box. He fell back and landed on the ground with confusion, "w-what!-"

"DEADPOOL I KNOW YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM AND TOOK MY LACEY BLACK BRA! YOU LEFT YOUR HAT WITH YOUR FUCKING LOGO ON IT! THIS IS IRENE AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK!" The message ended with her hanging up right after the death threat.

The raven closed his eyes, he really didn't want to know that Wade snuck into a girls room and stole her bra. What was he, 15?

\--------------------------------------------

Alex typed away at his assigned computer, his first job as a journalist was to do a report over a missing drug dealer. He had a feeling it was the one Deadpool killed so he could just ask him questions about it. 

"Hey Harrison, you should get home, it's almost midnight." The raven looked over to the brunette woman looking over his shoulder. "You've been working all night on this." She patted his cheek teasingly, "you've been staring at this screen for almost eleven hours straight."

"I just want to make sure it's perfect for Mr. Samuels." He announced and moved his hand away from her touch so he can finish typing. "If I do a good job, he might publish it on the front page!"

"It's fine!" His teammate groaned and tugged him out of the seat. "Now get out of here and go home!"

 

Since Naomi kicked him out of the office he went back to his apartment to get some rest. When he opened the door he saw Wade was curled up on the couch, facing away from him. The living room and kitchen was torn apart. A chair was upside down, there was pizza splattered on the wall (god dammit!!), and tons of used bullets scattering the floor.

"Wade?" Alex walked over to him, stepping over the millions of guns that were laying near the couch. When he got to the couch he sat down next to Wilson. "You okay?"

"Be honest with me for a minute." He said in a serious tone.

The raven nodded his head, "alright, I will."

"Would you date a super hot girl with a great body, a smart brain, and a wonderful personality?" He wouldn't turn to face his friend as he kept going, "or, would you date an ugly guy that has scars all over his body, is fucking insane, and is known for being annoying with his loud mouth?" 

Alex hummed, "well it depends, if I loved the girl, then I'd say her, but if I loved the guy, then I'd pick the loud mouth."

"Okay." Wade said, "what if you loved them both?"

"It still depends who I loved more." Harrison put a hand on Wade's scarred shoulder and frowned. He isn't scared to touch him anymore after living with him for almost a half of a year. "You can't always base things off of people's looks."

"...I know..." He covered his face with his t-shirt and sniffles, "but I love him."


End file.
